The present invention relates to a wireless transmitter system for a vehicle, and more particularly to the passive remote operation of a garage door without active human intervention.
Transmitter-receiver controller systems are widely used for the remote actuation of devices such as garage doors, gates, security systems and the like. Most conventional garage door opening systems use a transmitter-receiver combination to selectively activate the drive source for opening or closing the garage door. The receiver is usually mounted adjacent to the drive source and receives a signal from a hand held transmitter. The transmitter is normally carried in the vehicle and selectively activated by a user to send the signal to open or close the garage door.
The majority of homes are currently being constructed with garage door openers having remote controllers using RF wireless technology. Further, many existing homes have been upgraded with garage door openers having this remote function. An associated trend in the automotive market is to provide new vehicles with factory installed universal transmitters which communicate with the various garage door openers. However, such systems must still be activated by a user to obtain the desired function of the garage door.